Vivimos en nuestro propio Shangri-La
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Serie de drabbles que ven la tortuosa vida de una Kagura atormentada por sus sentimientos cuando finalmente se arrepiente de todas las decisiones que ha tomado
**Posible Ooc**

 **La imagen que use de cover no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de este fanfic, si encuentras similitud a alguna historia/fanart/doujinshi puede ser que la he usado como referencia en mi mente.**

 **Nosotros vivimos nuestro propio Shangri-La**

* * *

Pequeña sonrisa

La llegada a esa nave no fue cálida en ninguna ocasión, todos la miraban como a un bicho raro dentro de un nido de bichos más raros y asquerosos que ella. Pero solo creyó ver una sonrisa en todo ese asqueroso escuadrón que lideraba su hermano mayor, y aquella retorcida mueca fue lo que más alegró el hecho de estar ahí, no era la única que pensaba que se había unido a un montón de dementes solo por tener un poco de genética común.

Él podría reemplazar con creces a su verdadero padre y verlo regañar a su hermano la hacía sentir feliz.

La hacía sentir en casa

Por eso la sonrisa de Abuto era su salvación a aquel mal augurio.

* * *

Desaparecida

Ella se encontraba presente de forma terrenal pero ausente de alma. Y no solo se debía a que se encontraba lidiando todas las tardes con las miradas asesinas y venenosas que le daba la sirvienta que le llevaba la comida a su habitación solo porque el estúpido se lo ordenaba, no era culpa de ella que él fuera tan sobreprotector con ella como si fuera una maldita lapa que vigilara todo lo que hacía sin importar qué, pero si era culpa de él por asignarle a una mocosa fangirl que estaba locamente enamorada del.

Tampoco era culpa de todos a los que evitaba con su maldita mirada porque interrumpían su constante regaño a sí misma por comportarse como una niñita puberta que recién acaba de recibir algún disco de uno de esos idols que todos admiraban en la Tierra.

Estaba desaparecida por culpa del estúpido que actualmente la había hecho sentir fuera de sí por un simple beso de buenas noches en la comisura de los labios.

* * *

Derrame emocional

Era un constante dolor de culo sus emociones últimamente, pero lo que más estaba segura de que estaba pensando diariamente era en que extrañaba su vida en el planeta bajo la luz del sol con su amigos porque ellos habrían impedido que todo lo que la estaba atormentando se fuera de un solo golpe. Sin embargo estaba ahí en medio del espacio con sus líos emocionales que la hacían sentir peor que antes, como si fuera fácil lidiar que extrañaba por primera vez un nido que solo ella y un par de samuráis llenaban, pero estaban a gusto.

Extrañaba la Tierra, pero si su hogar estaba en esa nave con todos sus nuevos "amigos", en el planeta estaba su corazón.

Por eso en esos momentos estaba llorando como una tonta en la almohada que usaba Kamui para dormir, trataba de ahogar sus sollozos como si fuera posible ahogar un flotador lleno de aire, desesperada simplemente mordía su labio acallando lo más posible aquellos jadeos que venían del cansancio de tanto llorar. Maldición que débil era ahora.

Sin embargo cuando sintió aquella presencia atrás de ella acariciando su espalda como si fuera el remedio a todo, abrazo la estilizada figura del para llorar con mayor intensidad, ensuciando la camisa del con sus lágrimas que brotaban como si fuera primavera. Pero ella no quería llorar, nada de eso, ni menos cerca del. Aunque ahora ahí estaba encima del hundiendo su rostro en el abdomen del mayor sin permiso alguno.

* * *

Contención enfermiza

Verlo tan feliz con aquella mujer arriba y abajo creaba que se desesperara cada vez más, no aguantaba las ganas de gritarle que estaba dañando su débil mente llenándola de él y no entregándole nada, era un maldito manipulador de marionetas y ella esta vez era su juguete favorito. Abuto era el único en el que confiaba plenamente cuando estaba en sus crisis diarias de la enfermedad que la estaba consumiendo, pues ya no quería nada más de esa nave que odiaba.

Estaba arrepentida de haber vuelto corriendo a los brazos del único hombre que su corazón reconoce como de ella. Seguramente podría haber llegado a algo con ese sádico que le daba luchas interesantes, o haber declarado su amor al samurái que tanto admiraba y quería de ese país, pero no. Ninguna de las dos opciones eligió y si las hubiera elegido sabía que le hubiera ido mejor que sus encuentros furtivos con su hermano. Cada error que cometía tenía dos o tres opciones tentadoras que hubieran tenido un mejor final. Que tonta era.

Ya no comía, no hablaba, ni cuidaba su higene personal para tan solo llamar la atención de ese bastardo idiota, pero no hizo nada más que darle una orden que ella acató rápidamente como si se tratase de su perro... realmente parecía una necesitada de amor que a cada muestra de orden ella la cumplía. Había caído tan bajo.

* * *

Despedida

Ese mismo día que aterrizaron en la Tierra ella corrió a la sede del Shinsengumi a pedir ayuda. Afortunadamente se encontró con un regalo caido del cielo. Frente a sus ojos estaba él, más fornido, más hombre, más atractivo; con elocuencia abrazo uno de los brazos del chico para comenzar a actuar como la mayor idiota de toda la existencia.

Desesperada le pidió ayuda, que limpiara sus papeles para que pudiera volver a vivir en ese planeta, estaba arrepentida de sus caprichos antiguos y quería volver a ser la que siempre fue y no la arrastrada mujer que era ahora. Luego de unos cuantos minutos pidiendo ayuda él se la concedió luego de escuchar un "Sougo-sama" por parte de la muchacha y una patada en la entrepierna confirmando que era la marimacho de siempre, esa sí que era su China, no la chica que había dicho tales palabras vergonzosas.

A lo lejos pudo ver la penetrante mirada de un enemigo del pasado, posó posesivamente un brazo en las definidas caderas de la chica para abrazarla a sí, luego de una reacción inesperada de esa Kagura con respecto al acto Kamui supo que había perdido a la chica que añoraba por sus idioteces de mocoso malcriado. Los humanos eran los únicos que tenían por derecho el cariño de su pequeña hermana; aunque aún no aprobaba a ese sádico como su hermano-en-ley, ni que **su** mujer estaba con otro hombre por sus descuidos.

* * *

 **Siendo sincera esto no iba a ser el resultado final, pero paso luego de ver morir a Di Caprio en Romeo+Juliet así que se aguantan. En mis historias Kamui es un villano interesante de papel protagonista y circular, pero aquí fue un personaje plano y secundario en todo su esplendor, y me gustó lo último de que Sougo se quedara (como si fuera objeto) el premio mayor aka Kagura. Iba a ser una serie de drabbles pero resultaban muy cortos para mi estilo, y se me borró el contenido unas seis veces entrando yo en depresión y dejando de lado el proyecto. No olviden sus reviews que me llenan de alegría como los de Pequeño sucio secreto. Muchas gracias por leer y eso sería todo por esta semana. Adiosín.**


End file.
